


Fluffy Just Born Drabble

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: "Can you write a drabble where Louis has just delivered their baby? All cuddle and cute please."





	

Louis groaned and curled in on himself as he pushed one final time, feeling the baby - and a fair amount of gross fluid - slip out of his body and into his waiting hands that up until this push had been cradling its head. He straightened up from where he was leaning against Harry’s chest and sat on his heels, pulling the disgruntled infant up from between his legs and on to his chest.

“Oh my god ….” Louis dragged his eyes up from the whimpering baby to Harry then back to the baby. He was panting, sweaty and exhausted but he could never remember feeling this good in his life. “ I did it … I did it!”

Harry sniffed back tears. “Louis.” He breathed, a strangled sob leaving his throat. He pressed his hand to his mouth as a few more sobs bubbled through, his eyes never shifting from the tiny bundle they’d created. Louis was on some other planet, completely zoned in on the baby, nothing else in the room mattering any more.

“Would you like to cut the cord?” The midwife had been busy between Louis legs - Harry had been trying not to think about what she was doing down there - and was now handing him a pair of funny looking scissors and pointing to a place between two cord ties.

Harry nodded excitedly and took them from her. His hands shook as he placed the blades where they needed to be and squeezed. Hard. It took more effort than he realized but suddenly the cord gave and the baby was no longer attached to Louis but was independent. Well, as independent as something a couple of minutes old could be anyway. Their child would still rely on them for everything - and Louis for food - but they were a person now. Not a bump, a tiny person. 

Louis held the baby carefully in one arm and leant around with the other to pull on the poppers of his t shirt now that he could move easily. Niall had found the shirt in America. It was sleeveless, long and very light cotton with a row of poppers that went halfway down the front. It was from a male maternity store and was made specifically for giving birth and the first breast feeding after delivery. When you pulled the shoulder the poppers came undone and you could get the baby skin to skin straight away and he could root for a nipple when he (or she) wanted to. Harry leant in and pressed a kiss to Louis forehead as he slipped the baby inside the shirt and onto his bare chest. He brought his hand up and let his finger stroke his newborn’s cheek as Louis cradled it. He sniffled again and then used his other hand to wipe his eyes. 

“Shit Lou, we’re parents!”

Louis just nodded, too caught up with looking at the tiny perfection in his arms to actually make any sound.

“Well done Louis,” the midwife smiled as she grabbed a hospital wristband and an ankle band for the baby. “Do we have a name or is it just baby boy or girl Styles?”

“Oh my god, I haven’t … what is it?" 

Louis looked up at Harry again, his mouth dropping open. "I … I haven’t even looked.” He dropped his eyes to the baby again. “What are you, little one? Hmm?" 

Carefully he moved his arm so the baby was more on it’s back and, well … the baby took after Harry, that was for sure. 

"A boy!" Harry's voice was full of pride. "We have a son, Lou. A beautiful little boy! Just … Oh my god . . thank you!”

“What are you thanking me for you dork? It took two of us to make him.”

Harry shuffled around to Louis side and wrapped his arm around him. “Well,” he pressed a kiss to the top of Louis head. “He got all his best bits from you.”

“You utter sap.”

“And you had to carry him. And push him out.”

As the were talking the baby started squirming and then mouthing at Louis chest. His little head was turning and his tiny mouth - with Harry’s lips no less - was opening and closing. As they watched him he began to get frustrated and started to wail.

“Oh baby boy, shh. What’s the matter?” Harry leant down, speaking to his tiny son. 

Louis had a fair idea and slipped his pinky into his sons mouth where he began to suck on it immediately. “He’s hungry. Um … Am I allowed to feed him now or do you need to check him over first?” Louis looked down and blushed when he realized the sound of the baby crying had made him start to leak.

“Ideally we’d like to check him over now and clean him up a little. Once we've done that and put a nappy on him we’ll bring him straight back.”

Louis bit his lip. “Ok. But be quick, yeah?”

The midwife smiled as she took the boy from Louis. He promptly began to wail again so she slipped a pacifier in to his mouth then attached his wrist and ankle bands.

“I’d better go call the boys, let them know he’s here if they want to come meet their nephew.” Harry leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Louis lips. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive.”


End file.
